


My First True Christmas

by GradeAMasterpiece



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, General fiction, Hoshido, Literature, New Years, Snowball Fight, birthright, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAMasterpiece/pseuds/GradeAMasterpiece
Summary: It's been months since the war that ended King Garon's reign of terror and madness. With it, all the losses that leaves Corrin in a bittersweet state even on Christmas. Luckily, he's got two siblings willing to cheer him up for his first Hoshidan Christmas. A Christmas 2017 oneshot.





	My First True Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is copyrighted to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo (characters, series, and concepts).
> 
> Plain and simple, I’m strictly on the Hoshidan side for Fates. I like the story, the characters, and the aesthetic more. Conquest’s got its number when it comes to gameplay though. Anyway, it’s been some time since I did anything Christmas-related, so let’s get started!
> 
> Also, sorry, it's so late. Holidays are the busiest (and laziest) time of the year for me. I probably started on this too late. Hope it's still relevant!
> 
> This oneshot is un-beta-ed, so excuse potential typos. I gave it a proofread, but I wanted to get it out while the holiday seasons were still relevant.

Corrin never saw a winter like this.

Sitting by the window in a study inside Castle Shirasagi, holding a cup of tea in his hands, Corrin watched the snow hug every building like a day-old baby—new and clingy.

He hummed the tune of a song under his breath as he looked at the landscape outside. The same colorful yet esoteric landscape he had studied from this spot a thousand times before greeted his gaze. So different from the one shrouded in darkness from the constant clouds back at the Northern Fortress. Back then, Corrin spent a lot of his free time lying on the roof or the training ground, watching the dark clouds float by and waiting for them to open and show him a glimpse of the sky he had never seen before. Nowadays, he could put himself at a window or the topmost spire and watch the landscape stretch as far as the eye could see.

“You are the ocean’s gray waves.” One of the lyrics of his song slipped out against his will. When it did, Corrin clenched his teacup harder.

"Th-That’s a lovely melody."

Corrin glanced over his shoulder, grinning a little in embarrassment. Sakura smiled back, coming up closer. It then faded slowly. “Thinking about Big Sister again?”

The demi-dragon sighed through his nose, slowly looking back out to the snow-addled city. “Yeah…”

The deaths of Xander, Elise, and Azura weighed most heavily on Corrin’s mind following the war. He lost count of the number of times their dying words woke him up in the middle of the night. Unlike his former Nohrian ‘siblings,’ he had a remnant of one of his closest friends: her song.

Sakura made a thoughtful sound, moving to lean against the windowsill with him. To his surprise, she started to hum the same melody. Corrin glanced down at his ‘sister,’ somewhat awestruck at the beauty of her voice as she wordlessly hummed softly. Sakura had a lowly voice, and the saccharine notes wafted in and out his weary soul like a panacea. A small smile rose to his face as Sakura looked out the window, a wistful expression on her face as she gazed at the same scenery he had. She stopped humming when she realized he was watching her so closely, giving an embarrassed laugh.

Corrin laughed a little as well.

“S-So, um, Big Brother?” Sakura said, playing with some of her pink winter coat’s fabric. Her eyes darted around, trying to find something to help her continue. Eventually, she spotted the giant Christmas tree in the center of town. “Oh! Are you ready for the Christmas party?”

“Of course.” Corrin finished off the rest of his tea before it went cold. He coughed after the last drop because it already gone lukewarm. He stood up and grasped the knobs to close the window, caging the heat of the castle. “I’ve never been to something like this before.”

Sakura’s eyebrows rose with surprise. “You haven’t?”

Corrin faced her and shook his head. “No. Holidays at the Northern Fortress were small and short, but bless Elise and Camilla for trying. You know the rest.” Corrin knew he was supposed to be happy, but he simply wasn’t. How could he share the joy of his family, friends, and peers if he never experienced it himself?

Sakura looked down in thought, her rich pink hair barely moving out of place. She released a thoughtful hum and eyed Corrin again. “Okay. Big Bother, I-I hope to see you in the plaza later. You’ll love it! I’m sure you will!”

And she hurried out, leaving Corrin to wonder what was she up to.

* * *

Hoshido was built upon ideals of poise and grace, tranquility and artistry. The warriors of this land dedicated their lives to their chosen craft; be it the katana, the naginata, or even the yumi. Their weapon was their life. Their skill measured their worth.

Which was why Takumi grinned like Sakura in a confection store when he struck the bulls-eye dead center. Even now, during a holiday like Christmas, he refined his skills. These were times when the enemy, or even his measuring sticks like Hoshidan King Ryoma, got lax. People only became better if they trained when the competition didn’t.

A snap of cold, making Takumi shiver and lose some of his concentration as he drew back his training yumi. No distractions were wanted. Crossing the space of the training dojo, Takumi threw in more firewood into the hole, allowing the fire to grow back to regular size. He relaxed in the rebirth of warmth, hoping it would drag his mind into a world of long, peaceful tranquility. Unlike most of his fellow Hoshidans, he held no real desire to go out. It was tradition, sure, but Takumi and cold weather went together like oil and water. The time spent inflicted with a cold or sniffles could be spent getting better.

Takumi frowned, turning suddenly and firing another arrow with barely a glance at his target; the arrow struck the small bulls-eye, embedding directly next to the other one he'd shot. His frown turned into a grin. No one could shoot better than him. Taking a deep breath the young prince approached the edge of the small balcony that marked the shooting position and resumed his stance, lifting his yumi reverently and nocking an arrow.

“Big Brother?”

Takumi relaxed the bowstring and witnessed his younger sister shuffling into the training dojo. “Sakura? What’s wrong?”

“I-I wanted to see how you were doing,” Sakura answered. “Ryoma and Hinoka are a-already in the town square.”

Takumi rotated a suddenly stiff shoulder before locking eyes with his target, so he wouldn’t have to see his sister’s reaction to his answer. “I’m thinking of passing.”

Sakura stopped fumbling with her own fingers. “W-What? Why?”

“You know gatherings aren’t my thing.” Even in his distracted state, Takumi managed to fire off a lazy arrow that scored a bulls-eye. He smiled right as he felt a wave of warmth from the fireplace. “And I hate the cold. It’s warm and toasty in here.”

“O-Oh.”

Takumi welcomed the silence as he prepped his training yumi, but his sister’s presence continued to prop invisible needles into him—a guilty compulsion he tried to mentally swat away. Sakura was quiet, very quiet, and it still managed to speak out more to him than a chatterbox. With a heavy sigh, Takumi set down his equipment and turned to give Sakura his undivided focus. “There’s something else, is there?”

She avoided eye contact and out came strings of unintelligible, monosyllabic stuff. “Oh! U-Um… Well…”

“Go ahead and spit it out, Sakura,” he said, egging her on because she often needed such motivation. “I can tell when something’s on your mind. You’re trying to say something but won’t.”

Sakura took in a deep breath. “C-Corrin doesn’t sound like he’s enjoying himself!”

Takumi cocked his hip, placing a hand on it. “This is his first Christmas here and after the war. Of course, he doesn’t.”

“But that’s it!” The concern, the desperation was palpable in her tiny voice. “I want him to have fun. We’re his family and we should help!”

Takumi lowered his yumi farther and farther as he contemplated the issue. He used to bore so much hatred towards Corrin. Now, he held nothing but sympathy and a desire to be better than the demi-dragon. He even considered him family in both a blood and emotional sense.

‘And family sacrifice for each other.’ Sumeragi’s words to Takumi days before Garon’s assassination of him.

The archer let out a brief huff. He hated crowds and public gatherings like parties, but that shouldn’t mean Corrin should. _“He’s way too outgoing. I can’t have that.”_

Takumi turned to his younger sister and grinned. “I got an idea.”

* * *

Allured by the scent of freshly baked Christmas cake coming from a neighboring bakery amidst the bustling streets, Corrin took his lingering gaze off of the enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped around it. Strolling alongside the magnificently structured buildings of Hoshido, Corrin watched as people swarmed in and out of the bustling shops and bakeries like bees. As the evening sky faded away, the pink and orange hues were replaced with dark shades of blue while the amber light of lamps spilled on the stone-paved and earthen streets. In turn, the elegantly decorated, wooden stalls slowly revealed their hidden wonders attracting long queues of hungry customers.

Among the thralls of people, Corrin saw many of the people he fought alongside against Garon’s regime—from the royal retainers to the common soldiers. It was uncanny to see these hardened people acting so…

_“Normal.”_

“Big Brother?”

Sakura’s soothing voice brought him out of the trance he never realized he fell in. Corrin looked to see her standing with two paper rolls in her hands. In them were buns of dough deep fried to a perfect golden brown.

She offered one of her polite smiles. “Here. Some sata andagi.”

His palette was immediately wetted.  “Oh, thanks, Sakura.” He accepted the treat and sunk his sharpened teeth into the sweet, crunchy layers. It brought a smile to his face and made him take two more hefty chomps. Sakura giggled, and to that, Corrin laughed sheepishly.

Sakura's smile returned, the younger Princess blushing a little as she proceeded to take small bites of her own from the snack. Her good cheer a welcome change from the timid girl that Corrin had come to know. She was also the only other one dressed for the occasion like Corrin was, wearing a flowing pink Hoshidan winter-ware of a simpler floral design. Unlike Corrin's Nohrian-inspired coat and pants, Sakura's clothes actually blended into the crowd of festival-goers.

“Where’s Ryoma? And Hinoka?” Corrin asked out of the blue.

Sakura swallowed more of her sata andagi. “They’re going to speak soon in front of the statue of Queen Mikoto.”

Corrin quirked an eyebrow. That was awfully formal of them. “Even now they’re going to give a speech?”

“Big Sister insisted,” Sakura clarified. “We Hoshidans have traditions to keep.”

“Gracious Hoshidans!”

Right on schedule. The Warrior Princess’s voice carried out in echoes thanks her deep but feminine inflection, grabbing the attention of all. A mighty neigh directed everyone to the source as a white blur streaked past the navy blue sky. As Hinoka and her steed glided on, above the whitened cliffs and buildings, over the heather and on toward the center of the plaza, she began to lose height. The wind tousled her short, red hair and whipped her signature scarf about.

The Pegasus landed in front of the Mikoto statue. With Hinoka holding the reigns, she jumped off and so did Ryoma. Everybody gathered around, a crowd forming in record time. The older Hoshidan royal family siblings commanded respect and authority in both voice, stance, and disposition. Today, even on one of the most joyous occasions, was no exception.

“Give your king your undivided attention!”

Ryoma wore a samurai outfit with more patterns and adornments than his usual garb, something he wore since his rise to the throne after the war. "Everyone! I, Hoshidan King Ryoma, welcome you all to an annual festivity.” Ryoma stood in front of the statue of Mikoto as he addressed his subjects, deep voice carrying over the snow in echoes and letting all hear his wise words. Giving their respects to the fair leader that allowed the whole thing to be set, the people gladly gave their loud applauses.

Ryoma smiled at the wordless praise. Despite his austerity, this occasion was meant to be merry.  
“Simplicity is often the best gift to give and receive in Christmas. I was raised to be morally straight and that there's not much I want for Christmas. I have everything I wanted, so I wish to give what I believe to be best for my people. Spend time with my family and friends and relax in peace.”

He gave a brief pause to allow the murmurs of assent to run their course and glanced out at every direction, unable to recognize certain faces. It was a shame King Leo of Nohr and Camilla failed to make it today. "All are welcome to participate as we all share this wonderful event.” In one swift movement, Ryoma unsheathed Raijinto and held it aloft, lightning brimming like a shining beacon of change and hope. “Let the festivities begin! And Merry Christmas!”

“ _Merry Christmas_!” Every attendee had held up his or her arm in the air, proud to be part of this special merriment.

The party began in full, and it wasn’t long until Corrin was separated from Sakura amids the rushing Hoshidans. Finishing off his sata andagi, he wandered around to get some looks.

The festively designed stalls, illuminated with blinking Christmas lights, vibrant ornaments and brightly colored signs, were lined up along either side of the street and had varieties of delectable treats, jasmine scented fragrances, skillfully hand-crafted greeting cards and unlimited choices of gifts to customers occupied for endless periods of time. The warm smiles of the people behind the stalls as they tossed freshly roasted, golden brown chestnuts into paper cones or carefully poured creamy hot chocolate into mugs and added generous layers of whipped cream, was returned by the beaming grins of the children who were eagerly waiting to get their mug. The energetic youngsters giggling at their creamy chocolate mustaches were followed soon after. The loud, spirited laughter of adults could be heard over the continuous chatter surrounding the vivacious atmosphere.

Corrin got distracted when he saw Mozu and Oboro among them. Those two were rather close, and he attributed that to the latter helping the former’s image issue.

“What are you doing alone?”

Corrin turned around to see his other brother, garbed in a blue and beige winter outfit. He blinked a few times, hoping to remove the illusion but discovered this to be real. “Takumi?”

“Hey, Corrin.” Takumi turned around and sneezed. He tightened up his scarf as a result.

“Bless you.”

Takumi sniffled. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t expect you to be out here.”

“Yeah, me either. Come with me,” Takumi said, already brushing past Corrin and heading somewhere.

“Okay…?”

He went along with it anyway. Takumi wasn’t a person for tact. The walk was short, and Corrin found himself in front of a simple setup. Moving targets plastered onto a belt to be moved by the operator cranking a lever. A tarp and wooden barriers kept people at a distance.

By the time he felt like questioning Takumi, Corrin saw the archer looking distracted. Corrin followed Takumi’s line of sight and saw him looking at Silas. Strange, considering how those two barely interacted. Silas spotted him and flinched a little, but he forced an awkward, warm smile and waved before hurrying off. Corrin frowned. _“What’s up with that?”_

Takumi, acting as if that exchange never happened, turned to Corrin and gestured to the stall. “Here we go.” Conveniently, the stall was unoccupied as if it was waiting for them to arrive. Takumi walked up to one of the lanes. “It’s a game. Whoever scores the most bulls-eyes with snowballs wins.”

Anticipation. Dread. A little excitement. All of those emotions formed an invisible lump in Corrin’s throat he forced down so he could reply. “Takumi, but you’re the best marksman in the family!”

A playful smirk formed on Takumi’s face. “Good to see you understand that.”

Corrin narrowed his eyes, falling for the bait. “Fine then! You’re on!”

The organizers set it up so both of them had buckets of snow on deck. When the one operating the target belt counted down to the zero, the game began.

Takumi scored three bulls-eyes in three seconds. A flustered Corrin tried to match his brother’s space but wind up missing more than he should have. Takumi laughed, already ahead by a decent deficit. “That all you got?”

“Not even close!” Corrin made up the gap in marksmanship with tenacity, speed, and determination. He was the underdog like always, and it was time to prove himself.

He was behind the whole time, but he continued to reduce the gap, trying to get a comeback victory. He was so engrossed in the game, Corrin failed to notice a crowd gathering to watch the brothers compete. The cheers erupted like an auditory volcano. It was all quiet one second and then deafening the next, rising to a crescendo. It lifted Corrin’s spirits, reminded him he was among friends, that he was home, and that this was a time to have fun.

“Winner!”

As predicted, Takumi claimed victory. When it came to ranged competition of any kind, he was the best no matter what the said.

“You win, Takumi.”

“You didn’t do bad, Corrin.”  "I know I've been… standoffish since you got here. Nohr's done a lot to hurt my nation, and I may have been… a little rude. I hope you can forgive me."

Corrin’s brows knit together. They buried the hatch not time ago, so why bring up old news? “Takumi, we’re brothers now. So, of course, I—”

A snowball exploded in front of his face, the cold shock destroying Corrin’s ability to speak as his bum hit the snow. He started swatting at his face and hair as if he were caught in a swarm of bees. “Agh—um—er—you—what?!”

Silas, sweet Silas, strode up to the wielder of Fujin Yumi and held up a bucket with a hill of snow over the rim. “Your ammunition, Lord Takumi,” he said, smiling apologetically to Corrin.

In his arrogant triumph, Takumi smirked – the left side of his faint red lip tugged upwards to create a sinister crease of promised mischief on his tan face. “Much appreciated, Silas.” He accepted the bucket by its side handle and used his other hand to scoop up a perfectly round snowball. “Nice shot by the way.”

It was a declaration of war, and Corron was staring an armed enemy dead in his grinning mug.

So, he ran. He ran his evilly-laughing brother as more snowballs pelted his back and his head harder. “What’s the matter, bro?” Takumi cackled, keeping pace. “Fight me like a man!”

“This is _so_ unfair!” His pointed ears, detecting the whistling of an oncoming projectile going for a spot higher up his head. Corrin reflexively ducked, successfully dodging one of Takumi’s throws for the first time.

Then, he heard a familiar yet baritone gag and froze.

The snowball struck Ryoma dead in his face.

A weak whimper escaped out of Takumi as he came to a stop beside Corrin, mouth open and eyes wide. When Ryoma wiped his froze and directed his steely gaze to them, Corrin immediately pointed at Takumi.

Takumi threw his bucket of snow elsewhere in a haste. “U-Um, sorry, Ryoma. I-I didn’t mean to—”

Something smacked him dead in the noggin, laying the archer out float.

Hinoka, with a snowball the size of someone’s head, strode up to the Hoshidan king’s side with a smirk. Crossing his arms, Ryoma grinned. “Laugh at that.”

Then, Corrin’s older siblings set their sights on him. A different chill of sort pricked his skin. “Takumi, why did you throw away your bucket?”

Hinoka geared her arm back, but luckily Corrin when and where to dodge.

Then, things took an abrupt turn when Ryoma and Hinoka were hit out of nowhere.

“Your plan worked, Lady Sakura!” Above the two was Subaki on his Tenma, Sakura and Hana carrying the two buckets they emptied upon the king and older princess.

In the confusion, everyone gathered around. Subaki landed his steed, but Hinata and Oboro helped their lord up. Hinata captured Corrin’s attention first. The rowdy samurai gained an arrogant grin plastered that stretched meters before he said, “Well, you all know what that means.”

Oboro scooped up a snowball and held it up. " _Snowball fiiiiight_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and in that instant, she chucked all the way over to Subaki. However, the Sky Knight had ample time to get out of the way. The female samurai scowled, jumping up and down in frustration. “You were supposed to get hit!”

Then, a snowball beaned her in the face. It was a giggling Mozu. “Like that?”

Chaos, utter chaos, broke out in the square. In seconds of the warning, the air was thick with snowballs so compacted that several feel solid and icy. The ones from the fresh fallen flakes burst open on impact, releasing crystalline fragments that glint in the wintry light. Seconds later, Corrin retreated from Felicia’s and Jakob’s assault and behind an unoccupied tree. His gloved hands dug into the snow, frantically making a stockpile to retaliate.

 _“I got plenty of practice making snowballs in Nohr!”_ Corrin never bothered hiding the stupid grin on my face as he whipped his arm back to send it flying toward another Hinoka. Impact. He let out a whoop and the war intensified.

By the time Corrin took cover behind a garden wall after that phase, his hair and coat were streaked with snow. He was glad to get a chance to recover.

“This is ludicrous.” But he wasn’t alone. A grumpy Saizo sulked behind the wall as well, dissociating himself from the fun on the other side.

Corrin titled his head at the ninja. “Live a little, Saizo.”

Saizo focused his only eye on Corrin, sneer visible even behind his facemask. “I don’t waste time with childish—”

Out of nowhere, an avalanche of snow fell upon Saizo, wresting splutters from the ninja. Ryoma stood above them on the edge of a ceiling in his usual arms-crossed stance. “That’s an order, Saizo, from a Hoshidan prince even. If your reactions are dull here, I deign to think you’re slacking off.”

A reversal in personality as Saizo stood tall, two snowballs already in hand. “Never, Lord Ryoma! Fine then. Fight is a fight, and Saizo the Fifth will win!”  

Ryoma leapt after his retainer, leaving Corrin. _“I can’t believe Big Brother convinced him so quickly.”_ Instead of preparing for snow combat, he walked from behind the garden wall and basked in the ambience of it all. Everyone having fun. His Nohrian’s “siblings” tried their best at the Northern Fortress all those times, and for that, Corrin was always grateful.

This was simply incomparable.

If only Xander, Elise, and Azura were alive to feel this now.

Just then, Corrin was hit in the chest by someone, and he tumbled backward onto a pile of snow. Instead of getting up, he simply lied there, soaking in the coldness and the sounds of fun being had around him.

This was true bliss, true happiness, and a true Christmas, and he had everyone to thank for it.


End file.
